FrostBitten
by VocaloidReader
Summary: Jack Frost has been relocated to Berk-a weird village in the past just discovering the world. Hiccup Haddock, chief of Berk was tending to Toothless when he saw a peculiar brown sack and a pale boy fighting to get out of it. Little did he know, he craved him then and there. Jack and Hiccup begin to talk and meet more and more.. [Will be continued, on hold]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: "Season's Greetings.."

* * *

Jack Frost felt he had lived a good, full life. He had defeated Pitch nearly a year ago and visited every nook and cranny of the world, causing trouble. It was now the 7th of March, a cooler night by the works of his own. He sat, eyes closed, in the moonlight taking slow, icy breaths. Deep in his own mind with thoughts until a shadow fell over him. He opened one of his bright blue eyes to see North standing over him.

His voice was still low, deep and downright annoying to Jack. "Frost, I have a present for you!" He clapped his big hands together. "You're going to Berk!"

Before Jack was able to ask any questions, two of North's yeti's shoved him into a brown burlap sack. A moment later he was thrown and was traveling.. falling..

* * *

Hiccup Haddock was sitting in his little hidden area where he first met Toothless. On instinct, his hand reached out to pet the head of the black dragon slowly as he watched the lake reflect the colours of the sunset. He sighed, closing his eyes a bit as he tugged some f his brown hair out of his vision.

Toothless suddenly looked up, growling; sending vibrations in Hiccup's hand. He was looking to the left, with his teeth out. Hiccup stood up and grabbed the flame sword handle and turned it on, watching as a burlap sack cussed and spat. Something inside was fighting against it trying to escape as it muttered, "Stupid North.. stupid yetis.." He cursed again and finally stuck out a hand. A pale hand.

Hiccup went from a fight mode to awe, blinking as the pale, white-haired male stepped out at least, growling and rubbing the back of his head as his bright blue eyes wandered around and landed on the two. He blinked as Hiccup took a half-step forward, Toothless growling louder.

"Wait, wait, wait.." The male rushed out, his eyes wide. "You.. can see me..?" He blinked before picking the bag up, pulling out a frozen staff-like stick. He pointed it at the boys.

The chief nodded, taking a full step forward. He gestured towards himself. "Hiccup." Then the dragon. "Toothless."

The whitette lowered his staff, placing it on the ground as some frost spiraled out from it. He sat on his heels, leaning on his staff slightly. "Frost. Jack Frost." He smiled widely, showing perfectly white teeth.

Toothless suddenly retracted his teeth and grinned, tilting his head and did a little step-jump. "I think he may like you."

Jack shrugged, leaning forward slightly as he studied the boys. "Not many do." His eyes flickered around for a moment. "So, mind telling me where I'm gonna be staying now?"

"Berk." Hiccup replied, edging closer to Jack as he studied the frost around him. "What did you do.."

He looked down at his bare feet, where the frost was the thickest. "Made frost, duh." Jack stood up and hovered an inch off the ground, circling Hiccup and making his gasp. He stopped and stood in front of Hiccup, leaning his weight against the side where he placed the staff. "You're cute." Toothless jumped up to him, nudging the leg of Jack. A smile spread across his face and he crouched, petting the dragon as frost spread outwards.

"So.. what are you doing here?" Hiccup asked as Jack cast his eyes up to Hiccup's brown ones. A light shade of pink was on his pale cheeks for a moment before flushing away.

They both looked away quickly; Hiccup to the floor, Jack to Toothless, clearing his throat. "I-I don't know why I'm actually here .. I was relocated.."

_Jack.. why is your heart beating this fast.. tell it to stop!.._

He took a deep breath before continuing, "S-so, did you enjoy the sunset?"

Hiccup blinked and then swore under his breath softly as he climbed on Toothless. "I need to go back to Berk. It's getting dark and they might start worrying."

Jack's eyes widened, in fear of being alone. "N-no! Don't leave me alone!" He half-whined, half-begged. "_Please_.." He made big eyes and sniffled.

Hiccup looked away with a sigh. "E-even if I did want to bring you.. I don't have enough room on Tooth-"

The Guardian shook his head, hovering off the ground after a moment. He flew in a circle around the young chief, leaving the air a bit cooler. "I-I can fly.."

A smile spread across Hiccup's face before rubbing Toothless' head. Toothless went up to the sky in tight little circles, Jack right beside them; grinning as they flew up and over the clouds with laughter.

After a while of whees, whoops and yelling, Jack slowed down a bit and blinked. The dragon and the boy were suddenly gone. He called out, "Hiccup?! Toothless?!" He sighed and lowered out of the clouds, seeing nothing beyond him but woods. "Damn.."

Jack Frost, the Guardian who defeated Pitch Black, was lost?!


	2. Chapter 2

Jack Frost was still lost. And very tired. He couldn't sleep until he found Hiccup. A yawn slipped from his slightly parted lips. He closed his eyes and stretched before landing on his feet, yawning again before slamming into Hiccup.

He landed on the dirt with a thud, cussing before looking up at Hiccup. He smiled widely and pounced onto the boy, knocking him over.

"I found you!" Hiccup wrapped his arms around the pale boy, smiling gently.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I thought you were beside me. I'm sorry." He held on tighter, sitting up slowly, as he was on his back with Jack over him. They now were both sitting.

"No, no. It's okay now." Jack clung onto him as if he was a child. He smiled warmly before letting go and getting up, offering his hand to Hiccup.

Hiccup tugged himself up and smiled. A voice called out and Jack finally noticed the trees weren't even here. He was in a village. He turned to see a blonde hair girl waving at Hiccup, walking.

"Jack, that's Astrid." She smiled as she reached Hiccup, hugging him tightly. He hugged back then held her away at arm's length. "Astrid! I've wanted you to meet someone." He held his hand out to Jack.

She turned and blinked. "No.. no one's there, Hic."

He blinked at her and Jack sighed. "She won't be able to see me.. I.. I'll explain later." He smiled weakly.

"B-but.."

"Oh, Hic. You must be seeing things." She tossed her blonde braid behind her shoulder. "Have you been getting enough sleep? You really haven't have you?" She shrugged then turned away a bit. "I'll leave you so you can go get some rest." She turned on her heel, and walked right through Jack, causing him to wince and lower to his knees.

"O-ow.."

Hiccup sat there, dumbfounded before helping Jack up, whispering to him, "Where we first met. I have an idea." Jack nodded and wrapped his arm around his own waist before shooting up in the air past the clouds.

Hiccup shivering and made his way to his house quickly.

* * *

Hiccup arrived later on Toothless, landing a few yards away from Jack, who was sitting in the middle of a frosted area. He jumped off and threw two bags to the ground, "Jack! Ever gone camping?" He grinned.

He shook his head in response. "Never." Tilting his head, he asked, "Why?"

"I have a tent." Hiccuped answered, nudging one of the bags with his foot.

Jack smiled back, standing up. "Well, what are we waiting for!"

* * *

"Finally!" Jack exclaimed, plopping next to Hiccup. A smile spread across both of their faces. They glanced at the perfectly set-up tent. Toothless hopped around it, grinning.

"It's gonna be a fun night." Jack nodded once in response before blushing.

"Y-you, uh mean.. like friend fun, right..?"

Hiccup tilted his head. "Of course, what else."

"N-nothing!"He giggled softly after rushing out, looking away.

He nodded at Jack, scooting closer to him and laid his head against his shoulder. They both blushed a bit.

"Day's gone by quick.."

"Yeah."

"Hiccup..?"

"Yeah?"

"Do.. you want to see something.. a bit hard for.. me to.." He sighed softly.

"What?"

"Let me just show you.. close your eyes." Hiccup obeyed and felt his head being lifted and a cool forehead pressed against his after a moment.

* * *

_A girl with brown hair and striking, brown eyes looked up, barely balancing over a thin sheet of ice. "Jack.. I'm scared." Her voice cracked as she glanced down at her feet, the ice cracking underneath._

_Two pale hands invaded the vision, one slowly reaching towards a stick. "Nonono, don't be. We're.. we're gonna play a game, okay?"_

_"I don't like games!" She yelled, shaking._

_"No, it'll be fun! I'll count to three.. One.." He stepped closer, the ice cracking more. "Two.." Another step, even more cracks. "Three!" He leaped forward, hooking her waist with the curved stick and flung her to a thicker patch of ice._

_She cheered and a smile spread across her face. The ice cracked and swallowed Jack in, causing the girl to scream.\_

* * *

Jack pulled away, moving from the brown haired boy and crawled into the set-up tent and on the blankets Hiccup brought that were already out.

Hiccup watched the frosty haired boy retreat under the blanket, yawning. He smiled once before reaching over and petting Toothless. "Sleep well, dragon. You need it." He climbed in right behind back and under the covers, away from him.

"So Jack.." He hummed weakly in response. "Was that.. how you.." Hiccup trailed off as Jack sat up, shirtless.

"Mhmm.. I did.." He slurred, "Became a Guardian.. fun stuff. Fell under the ice.. Saved world from Pitch.." Hiccup shook his head and blushed when he found himself staring at his chest. "What about.. you..?" He rubbed his eyes.

Hiccup shrugged and tugged his heavier clothing over his head, Jack looking away quickly. "Nothing to tell really."

Jack felt jealousy flare for a moment. "That one girl.. A.." He sighed and tried again. "Astrid..?"

Hiccup shrugged and tugged his dark green shirt off, signing. "Girlfriend."

He nodded. "I see."

"I.. don't even.. _love love _her, actually."

"Really?" Jack blinked, leaning close to him.

"Really. Dad wanted me to date her." He shrugged. "Mom doesn't even like Astrid."

"Who _do _you like?"

Hiccup shook his head quickly. "Nope!"

Jack pouted, scooting towards Hiccup. "C'mon! Telll~"

He hook his head again and felt Jacks leg rub against his jeans.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

Hiccup blushed a bit, sliding his hand under the blanket and slid his hand past the leg.

Jack gasped and shivered, Hiccup watching his face turn a bright shade of red. "O-oh yeah.. I took them off so I.. don't overheat and freeze everything."

The brunette nodded, moving his hand away as he brushed his fingers up his sides, causing a small noise to slip out of Jack. Hiccup grinned and slipped back under the blankets.

"Tell m-me who you likes!" Jack whined.

Hiccup turned his back to him and pretended to snore. Jack crossed his arms and turned pulled the blanket up. They both fell asleep instantly, inches away from each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I'm just updating randomly, but I'm getting more into the grove of typing for longer periods of time. At this moment, I have up to Chapter 7 written, and ideas to Chapter 11. I'm also trying to get some of the others done (i.e: Here We Go Again). I'll continue trying to update this story quickly though!**

* * *

Hiccup pried his eyes opened, yawning as the sunrise rays showed through the tent's thin walls. He sat up and moved the leather-looking slabs over the tent windows, closing the light out of the tent. He glanced over to Jack on the far side of the tent, part of a blanket on his feet, curled up in a ball as he purred.

He had a faint blush on his face and Hiccup smiled, slowly crawling over and moving the Guardian to the middle of the tent. He slid him under the blanket before sliding under the blanket himself. Jack seemed to instantly curl up into Hiccup's bare chest, causing him to shiver from the boys cool skin but still snuggled into him.

After about an hour of silence, Hiccup was dozing off. Before he could, Jack screamed and thrashed in his sleep, clawing at the air.

"Jack!" Hiccup shook the boy, switching the position so Jack was on the floor, Hiccup straddling his chest. He pinned the arms to the floor and leaned down to the younger's ear, screaming his name.

Jack's eyes opened; wide, blue, and in shock, tearing up. His body shook as whimpers escaped his slightly parted lips. His hair was now disheveled, eyes getting wider.

Hiccup frowned and leaned down slowly, pressing his lips against his softly. A whimper escaped Jack again, Hiccup watching as Jack's eyes closed slowly. Hiccup moved his hands to support himself over the boy, Jack instantly wrapping his thin arms over his shoulders, still shaking as he pressed his lips against Hiccup's harder. A groan escaped Frost's lips, sending chills down both of their backs.

Jack parted his lips slowly, rubbing his cool tongue over Hiccup's lips, him instantly parting them to meet Jack's tongue with his, moaning fro the chill. Hiccup felt himself go weak, and Jack noticed it. Keeping his lips to the older's, he sat up slowly, causing Hiccup to move into a sitting position.

He reached up with his hands to Hiccup's tangled, brown hair and grabbed a handful, growling softly; wanting more as he tangled his chilled tongue around Hiccup's, pulling it into his mouth, sucking on it

Hiccup gasped and shivered violently. Jack released his tongue and slightly pulled away, grumbling softly before locking his gaze with Hiccup. He pressed his lips against him, groaning softly.

Hiccup pulled away after a moment, blushing when he tried to speak. Stumbling with his words.

Jack opened his eyes again, his face a bright red compared to his pale complexion. He opened his mouth and closed it a few times before looking away.

Hiccup stood up and mumbled, "Toothless.. feed.." before he slipped out, leaving Jack alone.

Jack mumbled too soft to hear and blushed, ducking his head as he climbed under the blankets, ice forming around him slightly.

* * *

Hiccup sat by Toothless, who was wet from playing in the water. He sighed and the black dragon nudged him, grinning before hopping around in a circle, waving his tail.

Hiccup shook his head, patting Toothless. "Go to bed, you need your rest." He mumbled as he stood up, heading back to the tent to face Jack again.

He slipped inside to see Jack curled up in a blanket, fast asleep. He chuckled to himself and climbed next to him, curling up so his forehead was against Jack's.

He dozed off slowly..

* * *

_Hiccup stood on a rock, overlooking a cliff, Jack sitting on the very edge with his feet dangling over. Another boy with black hair and bright green eyes were laughing with his knees pulled up to his chest._

_The sun was setting over the trees, the sky growing dark. The boy laughed at something Jack said and Hiccup couldn't help but smile. _

_All sounds were unheard, except for the wind that would pick up occasionally. Hiccup looked around for Toothless, but only ended up eyeing the boy, noticing his bright green eyes..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**Good Morning!**_

* * *

Sunlight poured through the tent's window covers and into Jack's face, causing him to groan and pull one of his hands out of his blanket to rub his heavy eyes with the back of his hand. He yawned then stretched both of his hands, arching his back slightly and cracking it. Doing this, he hit someone with his hand. His eyes opened wide to see Hiccup, his hand under his pillow and half curled up into him self. His long hair covered his eyelids and went down to his nose. Jack smiled and slowly scoot close to him, as not to disturb the sleeping boy.

His face reddened when he remembered the earlier events. His hand reached up and touched his own lips gently as Hiccup stirred in his sleep, wrapping an arm around the Guardian, pulling him close to his chest, mumbling under his breath, "warm.." as he drifted back to sleep, unknowingly trapping Jack in his arms.

Jack had two choices: Wake him up or lay in his warm body heat. Jack closed his eyes and placed his head against Hiccup's chest, breathing his scent in as his heart beat steadily, while Jack's heart was fast.

Hiccup took deep, soft breaths slowly, calming Jack. He yawned and curled up more into Hiccup. His face was still bright red when Hiccup groaned, mumbling as he buried his face into Jack's white hair.

"Mm.." he purred then mumbled, "mine.. soft.."

Jack blinked then turned brighter red, his heart speeding up as Hiccup's kept steady. His arms tightened around the boy, refusing to let go.

"All mine.. warm, and soft.." Hiccuped moaned into his hair and it caused Jack to squeak. He wiggled away slowly. "N-no.. don't go.." He looked up at Hiccup to see his eyes barely open.

The look sent shivers down Jack's spine. Hiccup squeaked out, "please don't leave me.."

Jack nodded slowly and wiggled up to be face-to-face with Hiccup. "S-so.. Jack?" He looked at him, sending a sleepy smile. "Are we.. uh, gonna talk about yesterday?"

Jack blushed and looked away slightly. "You asked me w-who I liked!"

Hiccup's face went blank and his eyes widened. "You.. you mean.."

Jack brought his face closer, blushing gently as his lips touched Hiccup's. Just as their lips touched, a scream rang out from outside.

Hiccup released Jack quickly and they sat up, rushing out of the tent to see a very human, very naked Toothless.

* * *

**A few hours later..**

Toothless was in some of Hiccup's extra clothes he brought. He had black hair that was pretty long. His eyes were still stunning though. They were a bright, bright green.

Jack cleared his throat, "So, uh. Toothless, right?" A nod. "Okay.. Hic-Hiccup.. Did you have a dream about this?" He nodded. "Okay, that explains it.."

"No, no it doesn't!"

Jacked groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm magical. I can make frost, snow and blizzards in seconds. Hell, something like this in a normal world is bound to happen. It's like radioactivity, but with magic."

Toothless and Hiccup's face were both blank.

Jack groaned then clapped his hands together. "Jacky gives off magy. Magy makes things happen, yes?"

Hiccuped scowled. "Asshole."

"It's not nice to swear.." A soft voice came from beside Hiccup.

They looked over at the source, Toothless, to see him looking away. "Please don't.."

Jack squealed and pounced on the former dragon. "Sooo cu~te!"

Toothless yelped as he fell back, flailing his arms as he landed on a patch of fluffy, green glass.

"Hiccup~! We're keeping him-"

"Shush." Hiccup nudged Jack off and held his hand out to help Toothless up, the boy accepting the help. Hiccup felt his heart skip a beat.

He wasn't bad looking. But he wasn't the 'push me down and fuck me' hot. He was tall and thin, even a few inches taller than Hiccup. His hair was slightly shaggy over the eyes and his eyes were still that bright green. He looked so fragile.

"Earth to Hiccup!"

Hiccup shook his head and let go of Toothless. "I'm here, I'm here."

Jack chuckled. "Alright. Toothless is going to need a new name in case.." He trailed off.

"Terrence." Hiccup mumbled. "We can call him Toothless here, but Terrence elsewhere."

They both nodded. Then a loud rumble came from a stomach and they turned to Toothless and he blushed.

Hiccup blinked and then chuckled gently.

"Let's get you some food, Toothless."


End file.
